


Halloween Night

by ShinyDixon



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Challenge, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyDixon/pseuds/ShinyDixon
Summary: Venom spend his first Halloween with his S/O (female reader)





	Halloween Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this, leave some kudos ♥ and comment if you want :3  
> SORRY FOR EVENTUAL MISTAKES, BUT ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE

You were finally home from your last-minute Halloween shopping, and you looked forward to put all those enormous bag full of chocolate and candies on the kitchen counter.

“Baby, I’m home!”

No answer.

And there you were, thinking your strong and handsome boyfriend would come to your help.

Letting out a loud sigh, you walked to the kitchen finally freeing your arms from all those shopping bag.

You started to take out some Halloween themed bowl, not noticing a certain someone entered the room.

Turning around you let out a loud scream.

Right up on the counter there were Venom with his mouth wide open, ready to eat the bag full of chocolate.

Obviously he stopped once he heard your scream.

“ _Sorry morsel, we didn’t mean to scare you”_

Once you calmed down, you walked toward the black alien, snatching away the bag.

“That’s not for you, these are for children”

 “ _But morsel…”_

“No baby, I’m serious”

Despite you being deadly serious, you decided to give him a praline, just for spoil him a little.

You throw the little chocolate at him and he catch it, savoring its taste.

“Anyway, why does Eddie let you out today? He loves Halloween”

In those years you learned to live both with your boyfriend and Venom, accepting the fact that they couldn’t live without one another.

Literally, Venom couldn’t live without a human being while Eddie showed signs of mental imbalance living without the symbiont.

You learned to love both of them and even to share your intimate time with both of them.

“ _Well morsel, I heard you both talk about Halloween and I wanted to see how it was”_

Venom jumped from the kitchen counter and walked toward you, hugging you from behind.

Turning your head toward him, you noticed he was staring at the big orange pumpkin you and Eddie carved together.

“ _Besides, that thing look like us, we really like it”_

You couldn’t help but giggle at that, leaning up toward him, you gave him a kiss on his lips, before resuming on organizing the candies into the bowls.

It was finally night, you and Venom sat on the couch watching an horror movie while waiting for the trick or treaters.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

You made Venom repeating the rules:

-     _No eating the kids if they decided to pull a prank on you_

_-          Not steal their candies_

_-          Pretend to be someone dressed up for Halloween_

You were really nervous at first, but when children started to come at your door, Venom would sneak behind you, and once looking at all those pretty little smiling faces, he understood why Eddie and you loved those kind of festivity.

“Your costume is handsome sir”

Looking down at a kid dressed up as a skeleton, he gave him a creepy smile.

“ _Thank you, we are very flattered”_

When you closed the door, Venom looked down at you saying:

_“We like these little humans, morsel”_

You couldn’t help but smile at that.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

At half-past midnight you could finally go to bed.

You were really tired and the only thing you wanted to do was  sleep until late in the morning.

You felt the bed deepen behind you.

Smiling you expected to be hugged and caressed by Venom’s big hands, however, when the person behind you hugged your waist, you could tell he was an human.

Smiling you turned around to meet your beloved Eddie.

“Welcome back baby” you said.

Smiling Eddie buried his face into your neck, enjoying the closeness between you.

Hugging him, you fell asleep with a smile on your face.


End file.
